Light in the Darkness
by lostangel21
Summary: While attending Cross Academy, Kairi learns secrets of all sorts, discovering only more and more with each night. She begins to form many questions in her heart but, with no way to get any answers, she begins to feel lost. She soon develops feelings for a certain egotistical Night Class member and after a while, things really get interesting... ('M' rating for any lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with my Sebastian story. It's not stopped, I promise. I'm just having some 'flow issues'. So, while that is at a stand-still, and while I'm getting some help from Paxloria, I'll be working on this…

Oh yes, I hardly put Japanese suffixes in stories but Vampire Knight dialogue just isn't right without it...so, I'll try t o type everything out right. BUt please do not criticize me if I get any of them wrong. Just tell me what needs fixed and I'll be sure to fix it ASAP.

Hope you like it. It's an Aidou x OC story…so…here is Chapter One. Please tell me how you like it?

* * *

Bit of info for you all:

OC's Name: Kairi Hideko

Her age: 16

Country: Japan, but did not grow up in same area as other VK characters

Break in scenes is indicated by a pound symbol (or hashtag symbol or '#')

* * *

"_Hello, my name is Kairi Hideko…or, well I used to go by that name. Now…well, it's a long story. A lot has happened since back then. It's quite the story, I promise you. Well, it happened back when I entered my first year of high school. My parents wished for me to attend a more well-established school, or a private school, in other words. And, in time, they found one: Cross Academy. It was decent and many seemed to be nice when I walked around, getting a feel of the place before they settled on this certain place. It seemed like a normal private school, in my opinion. But it was not…it was different. And it was different in ways I never thought possible. Let us begin with that day, the first day I arrived…I believe that is where we should begin…"_

"_It was a clear blue sky that day, I remember it well. The new school year had just started, so I was transferring-lucky me. Most were friendly to my new arrival and I was lead around by one of the school's prefects…Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter."_

#

"Kairi…Hideko…? We have a new student transferring? That doesn't happen often, usually…" Spoke a female voice, a male voice, sound ing to be older than the female's, replying, "Yes, her parents were particular on attending this school…and how could I say no? Another student, another step closer to my dream!"

What a flamboyant male…

Kairi zoned out on the rest of their chatter, not bothering to listen in on someone's private conversation. Minutes passed, the girl hearing silence now. Where the two finished speaking?

"Ah-ha!"

"!" Kairi's hair stood on end, looking at the sudden voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. There stood a female donning a black uniform, which apparently was called a "Day Class Uniform". Why this school had a day and a night class was a mystery to Kairi, but she accepted it. It certainly made the high school unique. Along with the uniform, the female had brunette hair that was styled in a messy bob-fashion that stopped at about shoulder-length. She had brown eyes that also possessed some red hues in their depths, too.

This was the headmaster's daughter? She looks nothing like the guy…at all. Maybe it was a case of where she got more of her mother's features and really nothing from her father? Whatever the case…she looked good. This look suited her perfectly.

But Kairi was not enjoying her hyperness. Hopefully she wasn't like this all the time. She'd wear the poor transfer student out in no time.

"Did you really have to appear out of nowhere? Are you a witch or something? Cause if you are, please tell me now." The prefect gave a gentle laugh, answering Kairi with a smile, "No, I assure you I'm not a witch…or at least not that I know of. So, you're Kairi, right? I'm Yuuki, Yuuki Cross, prefect extraordinaire of Cross Academy!"

Kairi was beginning to see what Yuuki had gotten from the headmaster, as the male was just like this. Yuuki offered a friendly handshake, a nice greeting, which Kairi preferred over the loudness. Oh well, at least she never got boring, "Yep, Kairi is my name and moving around is my game."

Yuuki's smile began to slightly fade. Kairi's hand grasped Yuuki's Kairi feeling a small jolt, which she hid well. She was used to the feeling, after all.

She moved around that often? The look on Kairi's face indicated it was not something she was happy with, and who could blame her? Yuuki decided to press the topic, "Why do you move so much? Is your father the moving type, you know, with business and what not?"

Kairi should her head, "No, it's because of me, actually. It used to bother me but anymore…well, I don't get attached to places. I know that sound anti-social but getting attached just makes it that much harder when it come s time to leave…"

"Because of you? What do you mean? I doubt it's your fault, Kairi-san." Yuuki noticed a smile come to Kairi's face, signaling the girl merely gave the prefect a look that said 'You'll find out soon enough'. Yuuki suddenly felt sorry for the girl. She was young, Yuuki's age, in fact, and yet it seems she's made peace of such a thing.

Quickly, Yuuki took in the transfer student's features. Her hair was the same brunette shade as Yuuki's, but much longer. She currently had it pulled up into a high ponytail, the ends of the pulled-up locks stopping at about her shoulders. She had really long hair it would seem. And the girl couldn't help but notice the girl's eyes. They were such a bright blue shade. It suited her perfectly, the color complimenting her light skin color. She had a slender build but not as petite as Yuuki's, meaning Kairi seemed to be a little curvier.

She was beautiful. And yet, she looked very close to Yuuki, in terms of appearance. If it wasn't for the girl's blue eyes, the two females could be twins.

"Well, how about that tour, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki looked at Kairi, stunned. She never mentioned the tour she was planning for Kairi. It would be the perfect way to get her acquainted with people…plus made she could help her with keeping the day class away from the night class, though she wasn't really supposed to do such a thing, "How did you know about that? I never said anything about it...did I?"

Kairi gladly explained, wanting to see Yuuki's reaction, "When I shook your hand, I 'saw' you were planning the tour. I don't mean to snoop inside someone's mind but…it's not something I can really control."

Yuuki was shocked. She'd never met someone with such gifts. She'd heard of people but she believed them to be frauds. Kairi was no such thing. Yuuki sported a smile, "It's okay. I won't judge you, like I'm sure others would. Well, come on. Hopefully I can finish touring before the classes switch over. I'm sure you don't want to be involved in that."

#

Kairi was amazed at the size of Cross Academy. It was quite large, yet the buildings took up so little space. Everything was forest area, honestly.

"It's amazing your father started this place, Yuuki. He must be really proud. It has definitely became a high-ranked private school." Yuuki gave a giggle, "Yeah, he's proud all right. But he did have some help, so, whether he likes it or not, he can't take all that credit."

Kairi just gave a smile, "There's always some help behind the scenes, so that doesn't surprise me…"

Kairi absentmindedly glanced at her watch, blinking for a second or so before speaking, "…didn't you say you needed to be back at those gates no later than 5:50?"

Yuuki gave a nod, Kairi continuing, "Well…it's one minute til six…"

Kairi saw a wave of panic come over the girl, "WAAAHHH! I have to go! I always complain that Zero's late, yet now I am! Sorry, Kairi-san, but can you make your way back? I would help but I can't I gotta be somewhere, so I can't be here, too."

Kairi gave a 'shoo shoo' motion to the worried prefect, Yuuki dashing off. Something fell off Yuuki's person, Kairi picking it up. It was a rod of some sort. Perhaps it was a weapon to ward off creepers and the like? With a shrug, Kairi placed it in her backpack, which held a few notebooks and pencils, figuring she should give it back while she thought about it "She'll probably want it back…maybe I can find her without too much trouble?"

#

Yuuki couldn't believe it. The first time she's late and Zero's on time. It would figure it'd be that way. Now she'd never hear the end of it.

"Get back! Go back to the Sun Dorms, as Day Classes are over! Hey, you, get back in line!" Yuuki was getting nowhere, like usual. And in no time, Zero spoke, "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER 'KYAA!' FROM ANOTHER MOUTH…DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Silence followed, everyone about half their size now.

Zero could be rather scary, when needed.

And the gates opened, a steady stream of 'Ahhhh' coming from the day class girls, and from the male's as well. And there was a good reason as out walked the Night Class students.

"Good morning, ladies~! Did everyone enjoy their day? I hope so, as I would hate to see a frown on any of your lovely faces~!" Yuuki knew this voice, as she knew all the Night Class' identities. But a new face among the crowd of watching eyes did not know any of these beautiful people.

Kairi was stunned. They were good-looking-all of them were very good-looking, actually. The one that spoke, greeting all the happy girls definitely seemed to be egotistical. Something about each of these "Night Class" members drew her in. They were different. But how?

"Oh my~! A new face!"

Kairi pleaded that he did not see her, but she, in no time, noticed the one she just called egotistical before her, holding her hand, gazing into her eyes, "You have such wonderful icy blue eyes. A true natural beauty-that is what I am looking at here before me. Now, may I ask what your blood type is, my dear girl?"

Kairi was beyond confused. Who asks for that as a flirtation method? Boy, he was weird. She decided to answer him, "Most people ask for a first name before asking for such personal information, I do believe. You ask me for my blood type, yet you do not know my name, nor do I know yours, Fine Sir."

Everyone looked at Kairi for her response, the girl immediately feeling very out of place. Apparently that was not how one was to answer to such a question at this place? The blonde male, who still had a hold of Kairi's hand, even seemed to still be in shock.

But then the silence was broken, a new voice coming into play, "Aidou, please step away from the girl. You know the rules and you are to follow them."

Kariri looked at the new voice, finding herself looking at a male who definitely did not fit into the high school setting. He had to be nearly twenty-one years old! This person wore a white uniform, meaning he was part of the Night Class, as was everyone who walked from those gates. He sported a head of messy brown hair that was a little long, but still short in Kairi's opinion. And his eyes were nearly the same shade as Yuuki's.

"Yes, forgive me, Lord Kaname. I was out of line." Aidou, as the blonde was named, immediately backed away, going back to where the rest of the Night Class members stood. But before doing so, he took one more look at Kairi, his eyes seeming to be searching for something. But he stopped after only a second or two, walking on.

Kairi felt bad for the blonde male, due to him gaining an immediate look of regret when the brunette male spoke. He'd been called 'Kaname-Sama', but why the 'Lord' bit? Obviously he was leader over the Night Class. It was weird. But she still felt she should say something.

Before she could, the one named Kaname spoke to her, "You are the transfer student, correct? I believe you are transferring to the Day Class. I am sure you will like it here, Miss…uh, I don't believe I ever did hear your name. May I ask what it is?"

Kairi blinked in confusion. That was two people from this renowned Night Class that asked for her name. It was a little shocking. And she thought she'd blend into the background perfectly-that went out the window, as all the girl's now glared at the female, who spoke with a quivering voice, "Kairi…Kairi Hideko. Please to make your acquaintance…though I wish I didn't have a sea of glares on my back because of it…"

Kaname looked at the girl when she spoke her name, though with Kairi paying more attention to the sea of potential killers behind her, who could blame her for not catching his stare. Either way, the stare only lasted for mere seconds. He gave a smile, "You are a new student, a transfer, nonetheless. Your experience here will either tell people to come here or to search elsewhere. I do promote Cross Academy, so I hope everyone here to treat you with respect and kindness."

Kairi nodded, "Me too. It'd be nice to be at a school for longer than a year. Umm…I don't want to keep you and your group. Have a nice night to you all."

Kaname gave a final smile, his gaze falling on Yuuki, who looked down, a blush covering her cheeks in an instant. Kairi had the feeling Yuuki had feelings towards Kaname, so all she could do was smile at the girl.

As the group moved on, the Day Class students left, Zero and Yuuki being left behind. Kairi spoke, "So those are the Night Class students I heard so much about? They seem…nice. And different, don't' know how but they just are. Anyhow, you dropped this when you dashed off."

Yuuki was handed the metal rod that she'd dropped earlier, Zero giving her a glance of disapproval, Yuuki just brushing him off, "Thank you, Kairi. This is rather important to my job. Well, you should be getting to your room. I'm sure you're tired, right?"

Kairi nodded, "More than you know. Well, I'm out for the night. See you tomorrow."

Yuuki waved her new friend off, Zero giving Yuuki that same glance as before, "You know she can't find out. If you keep being careless, she will. And how does she 'feel they are different'? What did she mean, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shrugged, the girl being honest, "I don't know, really. She told me she's different from others. She's even unsure about it, so I don't think it's something that needs to be worried about tonight. Just focus on the patrol, okay? And don't skip out this time! I can't do this job on my own, you know."

Zero got a bitter look, "If they weren't here, there would be no need for these absurd patrols that drag on all night. Yet, this place treats them as if they're normal human beings, when they are very far from that. Aidou got too close to that close to that girl, and I'm sure it should never happen again. And you know why."

Yuuki gave a look of sadness, "Yes, I know. How could I forget? They are indeed different from us, for the Night Class possesses no human beings among them. They are creatures of darkness and legend, the ones who feed off human blood to survive…vampires. And it is our job to protect the Day Class. I know, Zero…"

"Then make sure to remember that they do not get involved with the Day Class. It would only cause problems…ones we do not need to deal with, ever." Zero walked off, leaving Yuuki to her thoughts. He did this often, so Yuuki was, nearly, used to it by now.

Yuuki looked at the darkening sky, her getting lost in her thoughts. _Vampires going to the same school as humans. Zero says that vampires and humans can never exist in peace…yet this is making a definite step towards that goal, that dream I have. And more have that dream, so…maybe one day…perhaps one day, it'll happen. And it'll no longer be a dream, but a reality? I can only dream of such a thing, for now…_

#

Kairi did not go back to her dorm room, despite what Yuuki had told her of the curfew hours. She stood outside the classroom, seeing the shadow of someone standing near the window.

It was one of the Night Class members, she knew that. They were so mysterious…and she knew they felt different. But how and why? Maybe that would get answered later on…

She glanced back, seeing a familiar pair of red and brown eyes looking back at her. She moved on, walking away from their gaze after only looking into their depths for mere moments. She knew that was the one named Kaname. Why did he look at her in such a way? He seemed strict about following the rules of this place, so, maybe that was it. She was, after all, breaking one already-the curfew rule for the Day Class members.

#

Kaname watched the girl until she was out of sight. He could tell she had a free spirit, though she was no doubt usually the quiet type. She would speak her opinion when needed and not feel the need to hold back. It was very admirable to be such a person, actually.

The male looked at his classmate, and friend, "Aidiou, why did you react in such a way to Miss Hideko?"

Another spoke up, this one being a female donning very pale hair, "Yeah, usually you get all defensive at such topics, especially when a certain prefect tells you such things."

Aidiou retorted at her words, "Ruka! Don't compare such people to trash like that prefect. Zero Kiryu is nothing but an obstacle I'd love to plow the field with." Aidou paused, his face turning all emotional and even somewhat depressive, "But to think that one such as her gave such a backlashing statement…it nearly made me cry due to heart break~! *sniffle sniffle*"

An instant later, he cheered back up, "But she did give her name to Kaname-sama, so I can't be upset with that. It would seem this one does not fall for charming words…I shall have to find a different approach and then-"

Kaname definitely did not approve of Aidou's words, "I would not, Aidou. If you know what is good for you, all of you would make sure to not get any thoughts that would cause Kairi Hideko to end up in any harm or unfortunate situation."

Everyone in the Night Class gained instant shock on their faces. The male had never been so protective over anyone in such a manner, except Yuuki Cross, which everyone knew he favored, though it was uncertain why that was.

Another male spoke up, this one being named Akatsuki Kain, "Kaname-sama, you seem to favor this girl in nearly the same manner as the headmaster's daughter. Why is it that you choose to favor a human you've only met once, the meeting lasting only mere seconds?"

Everyone wanted to know, this was true, but no one dared to ask in such a blunt manner, but, either way, Kaname answered his classmate, "She…reminds me of someone I knew long ago. This is all you need know."

#

Kairi gave a sigh, her now sitting on her bed of the room she'd be staying during her time here. She had no roommate, when in fact she wasn't even in the dorm building for the Day Class students. There was, apparently, no beds open, so they gave her something like a guest room.

It was small, only a bed, a small wooden vanity with a chair, and a small dresser for her clothes being in the room. That was it. And there was, really, no one around her. She liked the silence and such but, in all honesty, she missed having someone to speak to.

#

It was late, the time drawing close to three in the morning. Kairi had managed to sleep for a bit of time, but, as always, woke up after a few hours of rest.

She laid down, staring at the ceiling, her mind wandering on her.

It felt different here. She didn't feel, well, isolated from everyone, likee when at other schools in the past. Usually, people kept to themselves and so did she. That was why she was always so irritated with people-she didn't know how to handle them.

You can say she wasn't a 'people person', but that didn't bother her. She didn't hate being near others, she actually quite enjoyed their company. She was just different and it usually didn't take long for at least one person to figure that out. And when one knows, it spreads like wild fire. And before she knew it, they were moving again.

With her eyes shut, Kairi began to talk out loud, not caring if she was only speaking to herself, "But it is different here. Those people…they are different. I don't know how, but they are. There's just something about them. I guess some would say the 'aura' about them was different in some way. I would enjoy talking to them more, though some do not seem to be the friendliest. That one, though…Ai-something…Aidou, I think it was. Yeah, that was it…he's definitely not an anti-social. Oh well…I will admit, though…he is good looking. In fact, they all are."

In an instant, an image flashed in her mind, an image of a cold night, the girl's eyes snapping shut in fright, "Get out of my head already! Ugh, this is why I hate it when I dream. All they ever are anymore are nothing but nightmares and horrible daydream images!"

One more flashed in her mind, her eyes opening in surprise. It was the picture that just flashed in her mind moments ago. But there was more detail to it this time. A snowy field and a black dog of some sort lay in the snow. The creature looked hurt. It was injured and Kairi felt sorry for the poor thing. But why did she see such a scene?

Kairi then felt a rush of wind brush against her, causing her to look at the window. She never opened it, as she hated it when drafts blew against her when she slept. Upon looking, she noticed it was still shut. She felt fear enter her mind and body.

_**The window was shut…so…where did that wind come from, then?**_

At the thought, she bolted from her room, not knowing where she was running. She was just running.

She currently stayed in the Headmaster's residence until something else was available. Kairi ran down the hall, her footsteps clearly being heard by any who were near, of which the Headmaster was in the building at the time.

"Kairi? Kairi, what's-!? Oof!" Kairi was so distraught that she didn't even see the male calling out to her, concerned because he clearly noticed she was upset. She rushed right past him, nearly knocking the poor male to the ground.

She ran out the entrance to the building, trying to run away from this fear that only seemed to build. She ended up being grabbed by someone, fingers wrapping around her arm, "Let go of me!" She was rather distraught, though she wasn't sure why. What was she running from? It was just wind...well, wind that came from nowhere.

A voice spoke, "Why are you out here? Go back to your room. Despite being a new student, surely you follow rules." Kairi knew who this was. It was the one called Zero Kiryu, but she didn't care. Unlike the rest of the Day Class, she didn't find him all too scary, "I'm not going back there! If I do, they won't let me sleep! They never let me sleep for long!"

Zero's eyes went wide. Kairi realized what she said, causing her to begin to panic within her mind. She couldn't start this on her first day here! So, she tried to cover up her words with a lie, "Ugh…I had a nightmare. I get them often, unfortunately. Sometimes they affect when I wake up-kind of like, even though my body woke up, my mind didn't. Now, let go of me…I'll go back to my room, like a good little follower."

Another voice came into play, "I thought I heard your voice…what are you doing out here, Kairi? It's dangerous out here. We're surrounded by woods, and sometimes it can get a little spooky out here. Anything can be lurking out there, you know."

Zero spoke, "Yuuki…Kairi seemed frightened and said-"

He was cut off, Kairi snapping back her reply, "I said I'm fine! Just…stay out of my business, all right?! I just needed some fresh air…so, unhand me!" She slapped Zero's hand away, Zero growing instantly suspicious. Yuuki was surprised. Kairi didn't act like this earlier. She sensed that something happened and she hoped it wasn't any of the Night Class trying to do anything sly. Kaname would be upset, if so.

"Kairi, please, go back to your room. I promise you are safe, but if something does happen, please inform either me or Zero…you can also tell the Headmaster or even Kaname, if he's nearby." Kairi appreciated Yuuki's kindness, giving a nod, "Thanks…I'll be on my way now. I can find my own way back."

That probably was rude but she didn't want anyone questioning her about anything. So, she moved on. She made her way, slowly, back to where she slept. She looked up at the moon that shown above. It bathed the girl in its pale light, making her pale skin nearly glow.

"You truly are beautiful. I was not lying before, you know." Kairi jumped at the sudden voice, her looking at its owner.

She spotted the one from earlier walk out of the shadows, stepping into the moonlight that shown around Kairi. Aidou looked at her, amazed at how this lighting really brought out her beauty even further. She appeared to resemble a goddess, in his opinion, "Kairi…"

"Huh?" Kairi knew she heard her name, which just the single word being spoken by the blonde-haired male took her by surprise.

"Your name…it is Kairi, right?" She nodded, her speaking next, "And you're called 'Aidou', if memory serves me right. I feel I should apologize for being rude earlier. I'm not used to such gestures and words as what you gave back then."

The male found that hard to believe, given the girl looked just as beautiful as the Night Class members, "You sure are the modest type, now aren't you, Kairi-chan? It would seem my charm didn't work on attracting you, so perhaps I should find other means as getting your attention?"

Kairi twitched in irritation, "Yep…egotistical. I was right about you. But, alas, I must cut this talk short. Yuuki and Zero wish me to be in my room, saying I'm safest there. I see no reason to fear being out here. I enjoy nighttime much more than daytime, anyways. But rules are rules. Good night, Aidou."

She attempted to walk past the male, only to have him grab a gentle hold of her right hand. She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise, "Aidou?"

He gave the girl a smirk, the male feeling something building inside, a hunger he was all too used to by now, but he ignored it for the time being, "I merely wished to give you a proper 'good night', Miss Hideko. Is that wrong of me?"

She shook her head. Boy, he was definitely the charmer. She gave a nod, telling him she did not care. He proceeded, placing a simple kiss on the top of her hand. That action did elicit a blush from the female, which he saw, "Oh? I see what gets your true side to come out, Kairi-san. However, I am afraid it will be hard to keep such affection private...but I don't mind a challenge. *wink*"

Kairi gave a sweat drop…he was weird. But there was something about him. Whatever it was, she enjoyed his bright presence, "You certainly are a confident one but I'm not so easy to have 'fangirl' over you because you flash a debonair smile. I am not so easily…persuaded. Now, good night, 'Prince Charming'."

Aidou watched Kairi walk away, feeling something different about this particular female. She wasn't like the other females that made up the Day Class. But he still felt upset, "She won't fall for me! How can I get her to fawn over me? There must be a way…"

"Hanabusa, Dorm President Kuran wishes to speak with you. What are you doing wondering around anyway?" Aidou looked at his cousin, giving a whining pout, "What else is there to do out here, Akatsuki? Those lessons are so boring and then they expect you to just go back to the dorms until it's time to sleep. I wanted to stretch my legs…breathe some fresh air…"

Akatsuki added in his own thoughts, "Stalk that new girl…"

Aidou looked petrified instantly, "Please don't tell Kaname-Sama! I only wanted to speak to her! And, look, I didn't even try to bite her in any shape or form. They want us to live 'peacefully' among the humans, yet we are not allowed to speak to them. It makes no sense…"

Akatsuki did see his cousin's reasoning, after all the point of the two classes was to prove that vampires and humans could co-exist. Well, the humans didn't know they were there vampires, so he wasn't sure this was going to prove anything. But, either way, Kaname gave the blonde egotist an order and it should be followed. But he also knew there was no talking to his cousin about it, as the male hated listening to people, "This is Kaname-Sama's wish, so at least attempt to follow what you're told to do, okay?"

Aidou already tuned him out, "Yeah, yeah…she is different, though. She's not like the other Day Class girls and _**that**_ makes her interesting."

"I merely want to know why Kaname-Sama seems protective of her. She hasn't even been here for twenty-four hours and yet he speaks of her in nearly the same manner as the Headmaster's daughter. It's odd…" Aidou agreed with Akatsuki, "Yeah, but it could be because she's just new. I'm sure he'll go back to normal within a few days. Give her time to get used to this place…you'll see."

Akatsuki wasn't convinced, "Yeah…maybe. Or maybe things are just beginning. *sigh* It doesn't matter. You should get going. I doubt you want to keep the Dorm President waiting…"

* * *

Well, here ya go. This was my first attempt at a Vampire Knight story. How was it? Did anyone like it…? Aidou is my fave character…and I liked Kaname, until towards the end of the manga's end. I didn't like the ending…

Oh well…can I get feedback? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all readers, chapter two for "Light" is here. Forgive my slowness on updating. I've been in a slump and just can't write...plus, I watch a Vampire Knight episode or two just about every day right now (to help me into the 'vibe' of writing the Aidou story) and everyone knows that's like eating just one chip...it just doesn't happen. One episode goes into two and then three and four and...yeah. Gomen! My next update will be for my Sebastian story...I've been neglecting it and I feel bad. :/

Oh yes, I have a picture of Kairi on my profile made from IMVU, which I've added some icy-effect to help better fit this character's story. so, check it out and see how it is. Obviously **_I do not own IMVU or their images and have no profit from using the image_**.

Chapter begin...

* * *

[Nearly a month later…]

Kairi had become rather comfortable here at Cross Academy. Everyone was kind, although she was not a fan among certain Night Class member fangirls, but she couldn't help that.

Kaname was always nice to her, which puzzled her. She knew he treated Yuuki nearly the same way, but there was a possible reason for that, as they had known each other for some time. But the brunette had only known Kairi for a mere month.

She tried to not let it affect her, as she had other things to worry about-like Aidou always pestering her. She was told he was charming, nice, a perfect gentleman…yeah, sure…all he ever did was pick on her. And she got very annoyed of it rather quickly.

But what could she do? If she told Aidou off, his fangirls might attempt to harm her-or at least get one hell of an earful of complaints. She often sighed in defeat, just letting it go on.

"Oh, I swear! He skipped out agaaaain. That jerk!"

Kairi poked her head from behind the gates of the Moon Dorm, "Huh?" Yuuki looked over at Kairi, the girl seeing her forehead, eyes, and nose poking out from behind the pillar she had been standing behind, "Kairi?"

Kairi gave a smile, acting like she just spotted her, "Yuuki! I didn't see you there!"

Yuuki gave a sweat drop, "I think you did but…n-nevermind. Why are you hear, though? You usually dislike the screaming from the Day Class. Besides, wasn't Idol-I mean-Aidou's teasing getting to be too much?"

She never said it was too much. It was merely beginning to get on her nerves. Kairi tried to defend herself, coming up with a pretty good excuse, "Well, you can hear these screaming fan all over this school grounds…and you never know, maybe I can hide from the egotist? I'm sure I could duck behind a group of girls or behind something…"

Yuuki didn't understand something still, but upon hearing the gates opening, she had to rush to get the crowd of fans pushed back to where they were supposed to be, "Get back!"

Kairi couldn't help but giggle lightly at Yuuki's futile attempts at keeping the crowd of adoring, and somewhat crazy, fans from becoming quite the problem, "Yuuki, you seem more like a tamer trying to train a new group of lions…'Back, back, I say!' I can get you a chair and a whip, if you'd like…"

Everyone became much easier to handle once the Night Class began walking out-which was Kairi's cue to try and find a good hiding spot. _Here? Eh…maybe here, behind this tree…yeah, it should do. The trunk is pretty large, so I should be good…_

And she went into her rather pitiful hiding spot.

"Good morning, laides~! You're all as beautiful as ever, just like every morning!" Yep, anyone could've guessed who this was. The Egotist above all Egotists had made his grand appearance. He spoke to these girls as if he didn't just see them the night before…it had to have been fake cheer.

Or he just loved being fawned over…

Kairi peeked over so slightly out from her hiding spot, Aidou getting up close to one of the many girls' faces, the blonde giving a slight wink, the girl going not only weak in the knees but nearly even fainting at the blonde's affection being given to her. Kairi was sure of it now…

"He just highly enjoys being fawned over…" She said with a dead-panned expression. "Why, Miss Hideko…why are you hiding behind this tree…and under a tree branch that would barely cover a child?" Spoke a sudden, but familiar voice.

She looked at the owner, her whispering in a loud, but still very hushed voice, "Takuma! Please don't talk so loud…you'll bring _**him**_ over, don't you know that?!" The blonde, who was extremely different from Aidou, gave a total look of utter confusion, "Him?"

Kairi was going to say 'Aidou', but she did not have to, for she heard his voice, "Kairi-chan~! I was wondering where you were when I did not see you this morning. Were you waiting until I was alone, you naughty girl? Kairi-chan, I never took you as that type..."

_**TWITCH**_

And he started with his teasing, Kairi quickly becoming irritated, "Aidou, I've told you enough times…I am NOT a fangirl of yours! Why can't you get that through your thick, egotistical skull?"

He look confused, and started naming off other Night Class members, "Akatsuki?"

"No."

"Takuma?"

"No…" Immediately after, she looked at Takuma, who was right beside her still, Kairi giving a smile, "No offense, of course. *sweat drop*" He simply replied with an adorable smile and, "I'm not offended, Kairi, no worries."

"Oh? Hmm…then how about-"

She answered before he could spit out another name, "No…no…no…and for the next five hundred times you ask me, no!"

She figured he'd begin to pout or whine, which was exactly what he would do to gain some sympathy, or to get his fans to slightly turn against Kairi momentarily-but inside he gave her a sudden grin. All she could say was, her voice nearly quivering, "I hate it when you get that grin…"

"You know, Kairi-Chan, it's said that denial is the hardest thing to get passed…" She knew where this was going, "Aidou, why can't you understand? I don't-" She was interrupted by the overly cheerful blonde, "I know what you're trying to do, Kairi. You're trying to keep me here so we can chat in private but I'm not allowed to do that. However..." He paused, wrapping an arm around the female's shoulders, his face close enough that his lips nearly brushed against her ear as he whispered, "If you wish for some private chatting, I can try to skip out on classes tonight…"

Kairi unknowingly gained an immediate hardcore blush, which Aidou noticed, right before she pushed the blonde away, "Stop it! You know, one of these days Kaname's not going to have to hit you because I'll do it before he does!"

And came the face-Aidou's famous pout, "Kai-Kairi-Chan…you wouldn't really hit me for being nice, would you?" Oh, brother…she could just feel a total opposite emotion brewing inside the male but before he could say anything further, a certain Dorm President spoke up, "Aidou…"

An immediate twitch of fright was seen my Kairi as Aidou heard the voice of the person he number one most admired, yet was so often punished by, "K-Kaname-sama!"

"Classes will be beginning shortly, so it is best you begin heading in the proper direction...Aidou." Kaname looked at Kairi's relieved expression-she always enjoyed when he came into the picture, as he was the only one who could truly bring Aidou back to the ground, rather than up in the clouds. Aidou gave a slight, but instant, bow of apology, "Yes, of course, Kaname-sama. I-you see-merely wished to give Kairi my morning greetings. I apologize if I got out of line."

Kairi gave a hushed reply, really just expressing her frustrations, rather than wanting Kaname to deliver Aidou a punishment of some sort, "If...?" Aidou looked as if he'd just heard the single word that insured his ultimate demise, his face gaining a look of terror, causing Kairi to speak once more, "I do not wish to cause trouble, so...umm..."

"Rest assured when I say that you have done nothing wrong, Kairi-san." Kairi wasn't agreeing with Kaname, as she felt it unfair to punish the blonde for every little thing. But who was she to argue? So, she nodded, "Okay...I just don't want to give the impression that I enjoy seeing Aidou-senpai suffer. I'm no masochist, I assure you."

Aidou looked at Kairi when she added the 'Senpai' bit on, that suffix showing that she respected him in some shape or form. He felt triumphant over the small 'victory', but he didn't let the emotion show. He had other things to worry about, like getting another punishment from the Dorm President.

Kaname spoke, holding Aidou by the collar of his uniform as if he were a small child, "Kairi-san, please head back towards your room. You must be tired, as the time is very late. Aidou...come. I will make sure Aidou is supervised the rest of the night, as so this type of meeting will not happen again."

She gave one final statement before she departed from the two males, "I don't understand this whole 'Day Class is not to interact with the Night Class' thing, Kaname-senpai. But I know I am still new here and thus, it is not my place to say what is right or what is wrong...I just don't understand, is all. Well, good night to you both."

Kaname noticed Aidou staring at Kairi as she walked away but he did not say anything. Kairi was one of the few who questioned the separation of Day Class and Night Class. From outside the knowledge of what the Night Class really was, it would not make since to completely separate the two but, when one found out the real reason why, Kaname was sure the individual would understand.

#

_**[2:53 AM]**_

Kairi, once more, could not sleep as thoughts just clouded her mind this night. It was already nearly three in the morning and she figured this would be a night of near-to-no sleep. She knew she was supposed to stay inside until dawn approached, but she just could not bear to stay in her room until morning came. It was just too boring.

So, she decided to go for a walk. As long as she could avoid coming into contact with Yuuki or Zero, she should be fine. And, within no time at all, she found herself sitting on the edge of the school's fountain, staring at the water as it poured out in such an elegant fashion.

She loved water for one simple reason: It was so peaceful and serene. And it was always different, never being the same as it flowed from its source. But, it still depended on that source to give it life. Kairi, in a weird way, felt like that.

Upon watching the water, she felt her stomach begin to churn, her face giving a grimacing look at the rushing water, "I don't...feel so good. Maybe I should head back..."

"That would be ideal, Kairi-san. I have come to the conclusion that you do not enjoy following rules." The female looked at the sudden voice, it belonging to none other than Kaname Kuran. Why was he always so near her? She didn't bother to ponder such things, as her stomach felt worse and worse with each second that passed, "I don't think I can make it that far, Kaname-senpai. I feel so sick...I felt fine a minute ago."

She felt a hand upon her forehead, the Night Class student speaking, "It would seem you possess a fever. Come. You will need treatment."

Kairi pulled away with a sudden movement upon noticing she felt his palm upon her forehead. This action from the sick female surprised the Night Class member, his eyes softening, "I do not intend to harm you. You can be rest assured."

She shook her head, "No, I, uh...I just don't like to be touched when I don't feel well..."

What a horrible lie. What person does not like being touched when having a fever? Granted, the president of the Moon Dormitory was not someone Kairi would consider her friend but he was at least a friendly acquaintance whom she would allow to treat something such as a fever or an injury of some sort. But, well, when someone touched her, she still 'looked into them', finding things out about their pasts or even invading their personal thoughts or feelings of another.

Due to this, she kept personal contact to a minimum, though sometimes she 'slipped up', forgetting her odd 'gift of sight'.

Kaname suspected there was more to what she said but did not press the issue, however he could not leave her there, "I would abide by your wishes but leaving you while in such a fevered state would not be wise, therefore I must move you to a better area. Perhaps the school's infirmary would be to your liking?"

She attempted to pick the girl up, her moving away once more. Why was she doing this? He was not trying to advance on her in any sort of way, but truly help her. With how warm she felt, he was sure her fever was high enough to affect her ability to walk properly.

Kairi played the role of a tough-girl, her standing in an abrupt instant, "I'd much rather enjoy being in my own bed, Kaname-senpai. So, I'll just-"

She took a step, Kairi now feeling faint as the girl felt a sudden wave of heat. She figured her fever just rose higher than whatever it had been before. She crashed into Kaname, whom was not caught off balance but rather helped support her.

His hold on her was a very clumsy one, thus he got a proper hold, picking her up into a bridal-style position, speaking before he did so, "You certainly are a stubborn one. That might become troublesome. Come."

As he picked Kairi was lifted into the male's arms, Kaname's eyes widened in surprise, a scene playing for him as if he'd been staring at a screen of some kind. Was this a vision from Kairi? It seemed to happen when he touched her bare skin-meaning that it would not happen if one touched her body that was covered with clothing or something similar.

It donned on the Pureblood that, perhaps, this was the reason she tried so hard to stay distant from everyone. While the girl collapsing from the fever did not surprise the male, this vision did.

[Vision]

Kaname felt as if he was wherever this vision was taking place. Nearly in an instant, he spotted a small female child, perhaps around the age of seven or eight. In all honesty, the child looked like his beloved Yuuki but he knew it wasn't. The child had long brunette locks that extended far down her back and possessed brown/red eyes that looked very lost.

Was this Kairi? If it was, why were her eyes the same shade as Yuuki's, as well as his own?

Two adults stood before the child and neither looked pleased. The female adult had blonde hair with brilliant blue eyes and the male had a darker shade of blonde with a green shade of eyes. Kaname quickly figured that these two wished to adopt a child and this was one they were deciding if they wanted to choose this one or not.

Kaname heard the male speak, "Honey, people will know. She's too different. Her hair is nothing like ours...though it is a little darker than my own, so...it's not a big deal. But..."

The adult male knelt down, looking at child's nearly red eyes as his hand gently caressed the little girl's cheek, him speaking once more, "Her eyes are far too different. You wanted a child that could pass as our very own. Why did you ever promise your mother and father that you could have kids when you were having doubts if it was even possible?"

"I didn't know...besides, the doctor assured me that the fertilization treatments would work. Adoption is the only way. I just...well, wish we knew more about her. Does she even know her name, Miss?" The potential-mother looked at the matron of the orphanage, who spoke, "Well, actually that is where things get difficult. She knows nothing about who she is, where she came from...nothing. When I found her, she had blood on her clothes. The child probably witnessed her parents' death...due to the blood on her clothing, I have come to this conclusion, the poor dear. Sadly, she's never spoken since the say I found her small five-year-old form. It's been about two years since I found her that cold, snowy morning. And, due to us knowing nothing about her, no one will adopt her."

"Blood on her clothes? I wonder what happened..." The male wondered out loud, his wife speaking in a very shaken voice, "Dai, we have to adopt her! I can't leave her...not after knowing that information." She knelt back down to the little girl, "It's okay if you don't speak now but...I'm sure that'll come in time. Do you have a name? What have they been calling you?"

The matron spoke once more, "Well, we've noticed she's taken quite the liking to the color violet, and despite not talking much, she's still rather kind to the other children, so we've called her 'Ai' for the time she's been here. She's never protested to the name so..."

The mother nodded, looking at the girl once more, "Do you know your name? Can you write it? It'd be nice to know something about you. But it's okay if not. We'll still care for you as if you were our own."

Kaname stood as he watched the scene before him. He began to piece together what he'd found out about this mysterious child. Found on a cold snowy night...blood-stained clothing...no memories of who she was is or where she came from. He felt sorry for the female, knowing that was exactly the situation Yuuki was in. He noticed the young child looked at the woman, looking down, as if she were thinking about something.

She ran to a nearby trunk, pulling out a small metal tin before she ran back to the couple, who looked perplexed-even the matron looked startled. The child was never so suddenly energetic, especially to strangers. The little girl gave the tin to the adult female, who was currently nameless to Kaname. The female looked at the tin, "Do you want me to look inside?"

All she got was a nod from the child, so she opened it. Inside was a simple locket, which she pulled out. Kaname's eyes went wide as he noticed the item. The female opened the locket, seeing a picture of a woman with long brown hair and the same eyes as the child possessed-this must have been her mother. On the opposite side of the locket, where usually another picture was placed, was instead a name, which the female spoke, "Kaori...is that your name?"

"I...I don't...I don't remember." Tears began to well up in the little girl's eyes as she spoke.

The matron's eyes widened to as wide as they could go, tears coming to her eyes, "She spoke...finally. In the two long years she's been here, finally I get to hear her sweet voice." Dai's wife gave a smile, holding the child in her arms, "If it is, Kaori is a fine name."

The young Kaori gave a faint reply, "I want...another." The adult did not understand, "Another what? You mean a different name?" The child nodded, the female continuing, "Okay, umm...well, what would you like to be called?"

After some silence, the girl gave a shy reply, "Kairi?"

Dai spoke, "Kairi suits her, don't you think, Rika?" Rika, as she was finally called, gave a nod, "Yes, so, then, Kairi, would you like to be part of our family? There is only one problem...I don't care about your hair or eye color but my parents are rather picky. They will know that you are not mine. I can get away with you being nearly seven years of age but...the appearance will be a bit harder to explain."

Kairi spoke, the little girl nearly bursting into tears at this point, "I don't care the color of my eyes or the shade of my hair, as long as I have a mommy and daddy again...I just want a home..."

Rika about had tears pouring from her eyes at the despair in the child's voice. To go so long, two long years, with no one to want to adopt you and for such a poor reason nearly made the female fume with fury. She wrapped her arms around Kairi's small form, holding her close, "We'll be your mother and father now. You're not alone anymore, Kairi..."

The child let tears pour from her eyes as her little arms wrapped around Rika the best they could-this was the last thing Kaname saw before the vision expelled him.

He looked down at the female in his arms, Kairi nearly passed out as the female rested. In all truth, he was honestly surprised at what he had seen. He had lived for a long time, a very, very long time, but had never witnessed something such as what he'd just seen. He thought she was like Yuuki, meaning that she had lost her parents at a young age. But she was different. Yuuki was taken in nearly immediately while Kairi had to wait for two years before having something even remotely close to a family.

It was indeed saddening.

He never would've considered she was an orphan, or that she'd hid her appearance with such a simple thing as changing her true eye color. He would bring this new information to Headmaster Cross as soon as the ill female received proper medical treatment.

He shifted the girl as held her, carrying her from the fountain's placement as he made his way to the school's infirmary. He looked at her, feeling as though he'd known her. Could she be...? She couldn't have been-he'd know if she was someone such as that. Still, he could not push the feeling of familiarity he felt towards her after seeing that child in the vision-the child being Kairi, of course. It was nothing as what he felt towards his Yuuki, but there was still a desire of protecting her.

He gave a curious smirk, which faded in an instant, as he thought it was interesting, "I feel as though times are shifting from the peaceful and into the beginnings of chaos. I do hope that you are not who I believe, for if you are, you will regret attending Cross Academy...Kairi."

#

Kairi felt her mind wake up from her slumber, the brightness of the next day being something she was not yet ready for, "Ugh...don't they believe in dark curtains...?"

A sudden presence burst into the room, Kairi looking at the person, "Y-Yuuki?"

The prefect stood before Kairi's bed in the infirmary, the female breathing hard, "Kaname-senpai told the headmaster who told Zero who told me that you passed out while outside last night. I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling...? Are you still fevered up? Should I get a nurse? Did you get hurt? You know you're not supposed to be out at night."

Kairi could not help but smile, which Yuuki noticed, "Huh?"

Kairi shook her head, "It's nice...to have someone my age that cares so much. Thank you, Yuuki-chan." Yuuki gave a slight blush, her going back to her cheerful self, "Anytime! That's me, friendly Yuuki to cheer those up that I care about~! But...you are feeling better?" Kairi gave a nod, "Yeah...I don't know what happened. I was talking to Kaname-senpai, who advised that I return to my room for the night. I began to feel rather sick to my stomach and before I knew it, I had passed out."

Something occurred to the female, her looking around in confusion, "Who brought me here? I know I didn't walk..." Yuuki gave a look of pure bewilderment, "Kaname-senpai, who else? I thought you knew that..."

Kairi's eyes went wide, "I said I passed out, so how could I have known that? It just occurred to me that, unless I walked in my passed-out state, I did not come here on my own." Kairi could not help but feel something cause her to panic on the inside. She did not remember anything about 'looking into' Kaname, so perhaps it does not work when she's unconscious?

The next thought caused her even more panic-what if it was reversed and he saw a piece of her past? She spoke to her friend, "Yuuki, what time is it?"

Yuuki blinked, looking at the clock, "Umm...just nearly after lunch. Why?"

Kairi pulled the sheet off her, "I have someone I have to go see..." Yuuki didn't think that was a good idea. She was told that Kairi had a temperature of over 103 degrees not even 4 hours ago [or of nearly 40, if going by Celsius]. Yuuki voiced her opinion, "Do you think that's such a good idea...? I mean, you were running a high fever before and-"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I have to see this person. I'll take it easy for however long you wish me to afterwards, promise." Kairi grabbed her belongings from the room, Yuuki asking one final question, "Can I ask who you need to see and in such a hurry?" She was not used to seeing the Day Class girl in such a rush, as she was usually rather laid back.

Kairi looked at Yuuki, speaking just as she left, "Kaname Kuran..."

* * *

Okay, there is chapter two. I'm trying to get this thing more interesting...am I getting there? Feedback is greatly appreciated during the first (about) five chapters, so I know if it's good/interesting/etc., so give all you want!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, chapter two here. Well...less chatting and more typing? Sounds good to me. Lol

Chapter start...

* * *

[Previous Chapter]

Kairi pulled the sheet off her, "I have someone I have to go see..." Yuuki didn't think that was a good idea. She was told that Kairi had a temperature of over 103 degrees not even 4 hours ago [or of nearly 40, if going by Celsius]. Yuuki voiced her opinion, "Do you think that's such a good idea...? I mean, you were running a high fever before and-"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I have to see this person. I'll take it easy for however long you wish me to afterwards, promise." Kairi grabbed her belongings from the room, Yuuki asking one final question, "Can I ask who you need to see and in such a hurry?" She was not used to seeing the Day Class girl in such a rush, as she was usually rather laid back.

Kairi looked at Yuuki, speaking just as she left, "Kaname Kuran..."

* * *

[Chapter Start]

Yuuki looked at the doorway Kairi had just gone through. _Kairi needs to speak to Kaname-senpai? Did something happen?_

The guardian looked down, wondering if something was going on and she was just merely out of the loop. After all, Kairi seemed to be in quite a hurry. She even looked panicked, especially when Yuuki had said that it was Kaname Kuran that left Kairi in the school's infirmary. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see if anything turns up over this..._

#

Kairi stood at the gate that led to the Moon Dormitory. She was not sure why, but she felt an odd feeling when looking at where the Night Class was housed. Why did she always feel such feelings when concerning these people?

She brushed it off, walking on ahead.

A sudden voice was heard by Kairi, causing the girl to peer at where it came from, "Day Class is forbidden from entering...don't you kids know that by now? Everyone's asleep, so go on back."

Kairi noticed a rather creepy looking male, who apparently was the one who permitted people to go to the dormitory for these 'special' students. Kairi had to try to push on, "Please, I need to speak to someone. It's really important. I have permission from the headmaster's daughter, Yuuki Cross. She's a friend of mine."

Okay, some of that was a lie. She was indeed a friend of the female but she did not exactly have permission from her. But Kairi was sure Yuuki would understand.

The male began to speak once more, "Without written notification, I cannot allow—"

"It's okay. If Yuuki-chan said she can come, I'm sure Yuuki-chan feels Headmaster Cross would not object to her visitation." Kairi knew this voice, causing her to look at the owner of it, "Ichijo-san?"

The blonde gave a cheerful smile, as he always did, "I'll escort you inside, Kairi-chan." She gave a slight bow of appreciation, bypassing the creepy gatekeeper.

Once inside, Ichijo looked at Kairi, "Now, who is it you wish to speak with, Kairi-chan? While the gatekeeper is a little scary looking, he was correct. Everyone's asleep."

Kairi asked a simple question, "Even Kuran-senpai?"

Ichijo looked stunned, to say the least, "Umm, I'm not sure. I can go and check, if you wish." Kairi was going to give a nod of 'Yes', but the dorm president's voice was heard first, "Ichijo, it is all right, as I anticipated her arrival."

Ichijo looked puzzled for a second, which increased when he noticed Kairi's own puzzled expression. He hoped Kairi hadn't gotten in any sort of trouble. The girl seemed rather docile, so he doubted it was anything like that. He gave a nod, followed a smile, "Okay. I'm going back to sleep, until classes. See you, Kairi-chan. Pleasant dreams, Kaname-sama."

#

Kairi walked into Kaname's private room, noticing how large the doors were, when compared all the others. _He must definitely someone of importance...or he just really like the luxury..._

She heard the door shut behind her, the male speaking, "You may sit, as I'm sure it's a more comfortable choice." So, she sat down on a chair—even the chair looked luxurious. This place definitely didn't spare any expenses, did it?

"You certainly are an interesting girl, Kairi Hideko. I thought the reason you stayed away from most, especially avoiding hand-to-hand contact, was due to shyness but now I know that was not the case." Kaname paused, Kairi feeling a near-to anger beginning to boil inside her, the male continuing, "I'm sure you know what I am speaking of?"

Kairi spoke, "Yeah, that is why I am here. I have no problem with you, Kaname-senpai. I admire you, as you seem to be at the top of nearly everything. You seemingly control this Night Class, though the reason for that is still a mystery to me, while keeping up with your studies, protecting Yuuki from anything you can, all while keeping reports and record with Headmaster Cross. But, I do not care about any of that. The point is...I'm tired."

Kaname was interested in Kairi's words. He never took her for someone very talkative, or so observant, but he urged her to continue, "Tired of what, if I may ask?"

She continued her thoughts, her expression and intonation turning into a near-desperate one, "That's an easy answer—of everything. I'm tired of being the odd one. I can't form personal relationships because I fear touching people. I'm tired of having to move nearly every year or so. I'm tired of not being able to be normal. People should not be able to 'see into people' with just a simple touch. I just want a chance at a normal life...or at least one I can like. I was, well, hoping for that here. Everyone's so kind, both Day and Night class students, especially that egotistical blonde..."

Kaname nearly got a chuckle from how she described Aidou's person, but what irritated Kairi also irritated the Kuran. With Aidou's carelessness, well, that dream Kaname and the headmaster shared could quite easily become nothing but shattered pieces, "Yes, I agree about Aidou. It is a bit harder to keep him controlled. But, back to your concerns, why do you feel you will be unhappy here? It's quite astounding that you possess such a gift. You would fit in quite well with the Night Class members, except for a few major conditions, or requirements, that you do not meet to join our class. But, I assure you that you would not feel so casted out in the group."

Kairi felt herself begin to give a sarcastic smile, "Figures that one place I would feel not so abnormal would be the only place I 'don't meet the requirements'. Oh well..., anyways, I just wanted to explain. Most are nearly cold-hearted towards me after knowing about my 'gift of sight', as I've come to call it. But, for whatever reason, you seem to be more of indifferent to it. It's just...curious."

Kaname could not help but give a smile. Truly, he felt sorry for her. But, even in his world, she would be considered special, and perhaps even looked down upon. Even Aristocratic Vampires were not often found with such abilities. Most possessed abilities such as enhanced speed and endurance and the gift of controlling something, such as an element. Even in the world of vampires, Kairi would have stuck out, as Purebloods were the only real beings that possessed unique abilities. To live in the human world and possess such a thing could not be an easy feat, the male had to admit that to himself.

Kairi gave a sigh, "I guess it was pointless to come here after all. I just, well, do not wish for it to get out, though I'm more worried about the Day Class knowing over the Night. I am always around the Day students, obviously, so it could eventually cause a problem...like it has so often done in the past..."

Kaname could clearly hear the despair in the ending of the girl's sentence, so he nodded, "I will be sure to not speak of the incident. However, I am curious of something." Kairi looked confused, "Huh?" So, Kaname continued, "You said you are able to glimpse into someone else. What all do you usually witness? I am curious, as I have not come across this 'gift' in my lifetime, though I have heard of others possessing such a talent."

Kairi thought for a second, "Well, umm...I can see different things, I suppose. Sometimes, I only hear their thoughts and other times, well, I can see scenes from their past. Sometimes, I can see their fears or their personal goals or dreams. I can see their happiest moment but I've also witness their sadness. I guess it varies person to person."

Kaname was rather uncomfortable with that power, as he had many secrets that he wanted to keep in that such—secret. Perhaps he, too, should avoid personal contact with her? "Can I ask if you witnessed anything about myself? As you can tell, everyone harbors secrets that they wish no one to find out."

Kairi nodded, "I understand, but, no, I did not see anything from your end. Perhaps it did not work because I was already passed out when you caught my falling form, due to my fevered state?"

Kaname spoke, his expression a serious one, "I would not say nothing happened from the contact. Before I speak any further, you are aware you were adopted, correct? I do not wish to speak about something, only to have you now realize the ones raising you were never your birth parents."

Kairi gave a sigh, a smile appearing on her face, "So, you saw something after all, huh? To answer your question, yes, I did know. Before I ask anything further, can I know what all you witnessed? You do not have to hide anything...I'm sure I already know it all."

Abiding to her wish, the Kuran male began to explain, "The first thing I witnessed was a small female child being adopted, something perfectly natural. However, as the vision progressed, it turned out that the child was yourself. You and my beloved Yuuki are so much alike, as she, too, does not know much about her past. She, too, was found alone, in the cold, and brought to the headmaster of this establishment. I was the one that, luckily, found her frightened, chilled form. I saved her from a man who planned on harming her, thus forming the closeness I feel for her to this day. But I understand that you never had such a rescue, as it was the matron of that orphanage who had found her, and by mistake, nonetheless. I cannot imagine what you must have been feeling during such a time. There are two questions I have for you, if you do not mind."

Kairi shrugged, "Sure..."

Kaname began the first, "Why did you not speak for nearly two full years, even to the one that rescued you? Most would consider that to be rude."

Kairi really did not know how to answer that, "Umm, I don't really know. I guess after being in the cold overnight and into the late hours of the following morning, and no one came to help me, I just lost faith in people caring. It was my adoptive mother that got me to speak once again. As I'm not too fond of this one, what is your other question?"

The male understood her uneasiness with that topic, so he went to the next question he had within his mind, "Why is it that you hide your true features? I am aware that you do not naturally possess such brilliant blue eyes."

"Blame my grandmother. I don't really like the contacts that change the color but I have to wear them as she will not accept me as her own, due to the obvious difference in features." The brunette did not feel that was quite fair, or even an acceptable way to treat the child, but he has heard of such things before. Still, he did not agree with such thoughts or actions.

"Can I ask you to remove your contact lenses, please? I only wish to see what you naturally look like, as it was a little difficult to see in the visions." Kairi shrugged, turning around while she removed the lenses. She always hated taking these out, only to put them back in. She nodded, turning back around, the male's red/brown irises slightly widening in surprise, "You truly could pass as my girl's twin sister. You two greatly favor each other."

Kairi gave a smile, as well as a slight laugh, "Well, neither of us knows our past, so, hey, it could happen, could it not? You never know, I might end up being your sister-in-law in the future." That would definitely be an interesting turn of events—and the male wondered, honestly, if it were the truth. Again, only time would give that answer.

The male stood, helping the girl to her feet, "You should be heading back. Please, next time, have Yuuki or Kiryu-kun escort you to this place, if you find yourself needing to come back. You are free for a visit anytime you need, but only if it is important. As I've stated before, there are rules that must followed."

She nodded, "Okay, okay...geez, you're already sounding like an older sibling scolding the younger. I'll be on my way, then."

As the two left Kaname's room, the pair of blue eyes followed the female. _Why did she leave Kaname-sama's room, and in broad daylight?_ Feeling suspicious, even just slightly, the person followed the two as they walked, trying his best to keep out of sight.

Kaname escorted the female to the Moon dorm's exit, holding the door open for Kairi, the female speaking just before leaving, "Thank you, Kaname-senpai. I enjoyed our talk. I can see why the Night Class looks up to you so greatly."

Kaname accepted the compliment, already aware of their secret stalker, but he did not speak out to the Night Class member who listened in on their conversation, "Thank you, Kairi. You should speak to people more often. You not only have my dear girl's looks and eyes, but you also seem to possess her heart and gentle spirit, too. It is a quality one should admire within themselves. I hope you can rest up and recover from your illness from yesterday."

Kairi, forgetting to place her contacts back in, turned to Kaname's figure, a smile on her face, "Actually, I feel great. Maybe it was just a short-lived thing I had. Good day to you, senpai."

The one watching felt his orbs grow in surprise—Kairi's eyes were no longer their brilliant blue that he'd grown to like to look into. They were a different color, their depths now resembling his Lord's irises. _Kairi-chan hides her actual features from everyone? She looks as if she could pass as Yuuki-chan. Why would she do such a thing? If she was hiding such a minor thing, what else could she have been hiding? And why did she come to see Kaname-sama when she knew everyone in the dorm was asleep? Was it that urgent in her eyes?_

The male heard the door to the dormitory shut, him noticing that the Pureblood no longer stood where he did moments before. He felt a shiver of fear go through him. And within mere seconds, he heard a voice come into place, "Hanabusa, what are you doing? You woke me up with your incessant moving around. If Dorm President Kuran catches you walking around, he'll be suspicious."

"Whatever. And I wasn't that loud! I merely noticed Kairi-chan speaking to Kaname-sama and wanted to catch it out. Kairi-chan is cute but it seems she has some interesting secrets to her." Kain looked very far from interested, "That's good. I'm going back to bed. I'd suggest you do the same. I will not put up with your complaining from lack of sleep because you wanted to spy on the Day Class girl."

Aidou gave an exasperated expression, "Fine, be uninterested but you'll care when you find out there's more to her than just pretty features!"

Kain walked away, yawning, "Whatever..."

#

Kaname watched Aidou retreat, complaining to his cousin, which, at the moment, did not care about the Kairi matter. The brunette wondered what the blonde had overheard, as he assured Kairi that her secret was safe with him. He did not intend to tell the Night Class, or at least not at this time. But if someone ever overheard their discussions, then that was out of his hands.

He figured it wasn't anything he should really worry about, so he went back to his room. After all, he had other things to worry about.

#

Kairi sat near the woods, staring up at the clouds while she laid upon the grass. Her short skirt was definitely a pain, as the wind kept trying to blow it up even further than it already was. But, other than that, it was a beautiful time of the day.

It was nearly dusk, so the sky was filled with purples, blues, pinks, and even some grays as the sky faded from blue to black. It truly was the prettiest time of the day to Kairi. But a night sky glittered with the heavens above could be just as beautiful and wonderful.

"Kaori..." Kairi whispered to herself.

That name still haunted Kairi. Why was it engraved in a locket she had on her person when she was little? Was the locket hers, then? Was her name truly Kaori? She did not know—and it greatly bugged her.

"Kaori? That's a pretty name."

Kairi looked, seeing Yuuki waking close to her, "Yeah? I wish I knew where it came from."

Yuuki gave a nod, "More about your past memories?" Kairi gave a nod in return, "Yeah...I wish I knew more. I do not believe my name was Kairi...though it could've been. It was the first thing that popped into my head when my adoptive mother asked me what I wished to be called. I was nearly seven at that time, so I should've known my real name by then, even if I did somehow forget. It should have come back in some way."

Yuuki gave a sad smile, telling Kairi she understood her words, "I didn't know my name back then, either. The headmaster gave me my name, Yuuki. He said that it means "Gentle Princess", and since someone told him that all girls are born princesses, he thought it was a fitting name."

Kairi nodded, "It suits you quite well, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki didn't really know what to tell the female, who was growing more and more in a friend way. They were past acquaintances by now, moving along their way to actual friends. She cared about her just as much as a sibling, actually, "Hey, I have to get on patrols. You should probably get inside soon. Curfew for Day Class starts soon and I'd hate to see you get into trouble."

Kairi gave a nod, "I will. I feel like laying down, anyways." Yuuki nodded, waving Kairi off as she walked on. Kairi had gotten to her feet not too long after Yuuki had left, looking back up at the star-filled sky.

_It's so quiet..._

As she walked back to her room, she passed Zero, the male staring at her as she walked on by. She stopped after a bit of time, "Do you have a problem? I do not enjoy being stared at like I'm some animal."

Zero gave a 'pfft', walking as he spoke, "You're right...you're not an animal. Now, get to your room." Kairi gave a faint 'Yes, sir', walking on as they parted paths. She had no idea what his problem was. But Kairi had a firm belief that people act how they do for a reason.

_Maybe he went through his own personal hell? And it made him have a sore behind all the time? Could be...man, just more and more to learn week to week here, I guess._

But you know that saying of 'Be careful what you ask for'? Well, Kairi wondered if she might be biting off more than she could indeed chew. Only time would tell...but, what could it possibly be? To the female, it was probably just another case of her overanalyzing things and nothing more...

_But who knows...Cross Academy might end up being a little exciting. A little excitement would be nice...indeed nice, actually..._

#

It had been a couple of days after Kairi's talk to Kaname and she was feeling definitely more at ease. She even stayed near when the Night Class came out when the classes switched over. This was something new, as she usually stayed away.

"Kairi-san? You've been coming to the switch-over a lot more than before. Did you find someone in the Night Class that you like?" Kairi wanted to face palm herself at Yuuki's question. Yuuki had no room to talk there, as Kairi knew the girl greatly liked Kuran.

"No, I just figure it's better to be here than on my own somewhere. I don't want to give the impression that I'm some loner or stuck-up person." Yuuki nodded, the poor girl getting trampled moments later. Kairi gave a sweat drop. How could the girl possibly control this crowd of obsessed fans? One person could not do it alone, "Say, Yuuki, where's Zero?"

Yuuki gave a disgruntled expression, "He skipped out again! He's always skipping out. He know he doesn't like the job but I can't do this on my own..."

Kairi gave a nod, looking at the Day Class students, speaking loudly, "Oi...do you guys ever think that all your screaming and shouting...and insanity...might have something to do with the Night Class not asking any of the Day Class out?"

She knew that was not the reason, or at least she doubted it was, but it might be enough to calm them down for a bit of time.

And it worked like a charm.

"Oh no! We never thought of that!"

"You mean, we might be turning them away?!"

Kairi nodded to the comments, "It could definitely be possible..."

There was instant silence, the Night Class coming out afterwards. All the white-clothed individuals looked stunned at the silence. Akatsuki spoke first, "It's...actually quiet. Did something happen?"

"Yuuki-chan finally succeeded in hushing everyone! It only took how long to accomplish something I can do with a single sentence?" Aidou boasted, Ichijo speaking afterwards, "Did she finally explode on them? I didn't hear any yelling."

Yuuki spoke, clearing up the confusion, "I didn't do anything."

Aidou and Ichijo blinked in confusion, Ichijo speaking, "Then who did? I don't see Kiryu-kun, so I couldn't have been him."

Yuuki looked to Kairi, who just gave a sweat drop in return. Kairi folded her arms, "You can settle people down without using violence and loud words you know. I was simply growing deaf from the insanity spewed by them. Either way, it no big deal..."

Shiki spoke next, his voice being a little low to Kairi's ears, but then again, the male hardly ever spoke with a loud voice, "Perhaps Kairi-chan should be a guardian and replace Kiryu-kun?"

Kairi blinked in surprise, "No...I don't think so. I'm not really into looking after people like they're children."

Aidou spoke, finding a new way to mess with the girl, "But you're so much cuter when you're stern, Kairi-chan."

Kairi gave a smirk, "Oh? Then you must think Kaname-senpai is very, very fine, Aidou-senpai."

Aidou's eyes went wide, "Hey! That's not true...how dare you twist my words around!"

Kairi gave his own previous words back to him, "Oh, Aidou-senpai, don't you know that denial is the first sign of true affection?"

Kairi heard many snickers from the students in white, Aidou giving a clear blush, "Since when were you so out-spoken, Kairi-chan?!" She shrugged, replying to him as she walked ont to her room, "When I begin to feel comfortable in a place, my true self begins to come out. I'm going to my room, Yuuki. Happy studying, members of the Night Class."

#

Yuuki currently stood in the Headmaster's office, her looking confused. Zero stood beside her, "I don't see why she should not be told what she did today was not allowed. That girl could end up becoming the next target of one of those beasts!"

Kaien Cross gave a smile, "But she did help Yuuki from being trampled over and over. If you're going to complain about a Day Class member helping her, perhaps Kiryu-kun should show up for often?"

Zero's eyes twitched. How could they take this so easily? That girl told off a vampire and Aidou of all people. He was the number one of that group that hardly ever controlled himself when it came to his thirst. Zero knew talking to Yuuki and the headmaster was no use, "Fine. I'm going to patrol..."

Yuuki gave Zero retreating form a look of sadness, "I understand where Zero is coming from but Kairi seems to be able to hold her own, if needed. And I doubt they would ever harm her, or any of the Day Class."

The headmaster nodded, taking a drink from his cup of whatever he was drinking, Yuuki assumed it was coffee, "Yes, but Kiryu-kun has trouble believing in nice vampires, Yuuki. I hope he'll change his thinking but, right now, that does not seem as if it'll happen any time soon. I would actually consider promoting Kairi-chan to Guardian but, well, it's obvious of why that can not be. She does not know the Night Class truly are, unlike you and Kiryu-kun. But if she was aware, I would not really have to think it over. She's a strong-willed girl who can hold her own, after all."

Yuuki nodded, "It would be nice to have more than just Zero and I. It's nearly impossible for just two people to hold off so many."

Since passed for a few seconds, Yuuki deciding to go out and patrol with Zero.

_If Kairi did know about the Night Class, I wonder how she would view them? Would she see them in the same light as Zero, or could she, perhaps, take on Kaname's ideals for the co-existence of humans and vampires? How would she react to such news?_

Yuuki was curious but she did not wish for Kairi to find out in a frightening way, as that could _**very easily**_ happen.

* * *

Well, chapter three here. It's moving a long a bit. It'll get better, I promise. It takes a bit of chapters to get things moving in a really interesting area. So, please be patient.

I'll try to get chapter four out soon.

Until next time, my lovely readers...^_^


End file.
